Quality Time
by Shymagical
Summary: 53. Goku gets a cold. Sanzo gets antsy. Gojyo gets laid. Hakkai wonders if he'll get some sleep. Forgive the big spaces, but I haven't figured out how to make the little breaks between them so I settled for the spaces. Just...leap to the next paragraph.


Settling himself down at the head board the monk looked over at his companion sitting on the edge of the bed. The priest had had an easier time stripping his robes off and watched the kappa's bare back. His eyes immediately focused on the red hair loosely tied back and falling over jerking muscles as the kappa worked on taking his boots off. Almost without his permission his hand rose up to caress the spine of his partner but he caught himself in time and covered the action by pulling the hair loose from its bindings. The red head looked back at him and, before Sanzo could bring his hand back, grabbed the priest's wrist. Lifting the pale hand to his mouth he gently kissed the inside of the monk's hand.

Gojyo, grinning, then proceeded to climb toward him, shimmying out of the rest of his clothing along the way. He paused as he climbed over Sanzo. He was between the monk's legs with his hands on either side of his head but was making an effort not to put any physical contact between them. Sanzo could feel Gojyo's breath, could feel the heat from their bodies steaming off to make a blanket of warm air between them but they weren't touching. As Gojyo leaned forward a burst of coughing was heard in the next room. They both paused for a moment, and Gojyo broke the silence by asking in a low voice "We can stop if you really, really don't want to do this right now..." Sanzo looked up, surprised, but couldn't read Gojyo shadowed expression. Hadn't it been the kappa that had dragged him here? There was a pregnant silence. Then Sanzo glared and reached up towards the warmest part of Gojyo's body.

"You can't stop now, idiot", he growled, stroking him roughly.

Gojyo gave a shuddering sigh, maybe in relief, and closing his eyes rested his forehead on Sanzo's. It was almost as if he'd been waiting for permission to even touch the temperamental blond.

"Yeah", he said shakily," I suppose I can't."

Tilting his head just so, he found the priest's warm, waiting lips. His hands found their way to Sanzo's shoulder and started to explore the rest of his body. Sanzo closed his eyes and tilted his head back as the kappa's mouth started to lightly bite his neck. He had started petting the kappa more gently when the redhead's hand reached between them and stopped him. Sanzo grunted as Gojyo dragged both of his hands up to the headboard.

"Don't want it to end so soon" Gojyo murmured soothing Sanzo's frown with several gentle kisses.

Letting himself down more the kappa was now almost laying on top of the monk and loving his upper body with his mouth languidly.

Mmm..." Gojyo sighed, "I love...the way you taste".

He flicked a nipple with his tongue and smiled at the appreciative moan it brought. His grin widened as the man beneath him started to struggle against the grip he had him in.

"Oh no, you don't" he said tightening his hold on the squirming monk, "It's my turn to be in control and I want to take my sweet time", but he kindly started to rock his hips into Sanzo.

Sanzo groaned again.

"Damn it. Hurry up, will you? You've never been the gentle type before, why start now?" The monk started to arch into the kappa's thrusts impatiently.

"Well, it has been a while, and besides," the red head jerked his head toward the left wall," I don't want the kid to wake up hearing his beloved Sanzo-sama groaning and running in, cold or not, to save you! We're going to do this nice and quiet like, sweetheart" Gojyo winked at him.

"Don't call me "sweetheart", kappa. Or else I'll really make you suffer the next time we get to do this," Sanzo said, this time in a more subdued tone.

"Oh, baby, I love it when you talk dirty" Gojyo smirked leaning forward again.

"Don't call me ba-" Sanzo was cut off as the kappa's lips met his. 

wmwmwmw

Goku had finally settled down after a particularly bad coughing fit and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Hakkai soothed Goku's hair from his face and glanced at the wall separating their room from Gojyo and Sanzo. Judging from the muted groans coming from it, Gojyo was attempting to "get Sanzo to relax". The priest had stayed here most of the night with him until Gojyo had finally come in and practically yanked Sanzo back into the neighboring room. He may not say it out loud but Sanzo really did care about his innocent ward and had probably intended staying up all night looking over him. He looked back at Goku and smiled slightly...well at least one person was going to get some sleep tonight.

wmwmwmw 

Sanzo arched his back, his whole body alive with the sensation of Gojyo preparing him. It was very cruel of the kappa to have restricted him from movement. The red head was using his bodily advantage to keep the monk exactly where he wanted him. His right hand held the monk's hands in a firm position above Sanzo's head while his left hand did more interesting things. He had ceased kissing Sanzo, instead taking great pleasure in watching the monk's face contort as his fingers twisted around inside him. He wasn't kidding before, he planned to make this last as long as he was physically able to, which, he mused, might not be that long if the monk continued to twist about like that... 

wmwmwmw 

Hakkai checked Goku's forehead once again and wondered if he should tell Sanzo that Goku's fever had broken. It would probably be pretty amusing considering that, although still quiet, the moaning next door was coming audible. Deciding that he'd wait until morning, Hakkai settled into his own bed across from Goku. Hand stretched out to turn the light off he took on last lingering look at Goku who was now snoring loudly. Shaking his head and chuckling lightly, Hakkai turned the light off and settled comfortably in the soft sheets. It was a good thing Goku slept very deeply. In the last hotel they had ended up being in an adjoining room with the others too. A worried Goku had stormed in on a "wrestling match" between Sanzo and Gojyo. To make matters worse, Goku decided to join in on the fun and Gojyo started to take his frustrations out on Goku. Sanzo, just as frustrated, had whacked both Gojyo and Goku unconscious when Gojyo shouted "I was winning, you damn saru!" The angry monk had then walked out the door to get some actual sleep in the other room with Hakkai. It seemed like a two-sided blessing that Goku had caught a small cold and it had been decided that Hakkai, the healer of the group, would bunk with him in case it got worse.

wmwmwmw 

Gojyo eased himself in and smiled quietly as the monk arched his back and wrapped his pale legs around his the kappa's waist.

"Move" Sanzo hissed as the kappa settled himself next to him.

"Your wish is my command, houshi-sama" Gojyo drawled as he started a slow, deep rhythm.

The monk groaned and tried to speed things up but the kappa still held his hands in an iron grip. The kappa responded to his attempt by tilting his hips a bit for a better angle. The monk gasped and Gojyo paused for a moment, nuzzling his face into the crook of Sanzo's neck.

"Like that, did you?" he breathed. Sanzo made a small sound from the back of his throat, eyes and mouth clenched shut. Gojyo planted a small kiss just beneath his ear and started the rhythm up again.

wmwmwmw

It had gotten awfully quiet next door. Hakkai stretched in his bed and wondered if he had enough time to fall asleep before the noise started up again. The look on Gojyo's face as he had dragged a not so willing Sanzo had been a very, very determined one. He was probably going to make up for his missed chance last week...

Hakkai rubbed his eyes...why was he thinking about this?? He groaned a little as he turned to his side and flicked his eyes to his discarded monocle reflecting the moonlight coming from the window and noticed for the first time the small gold card on the next to it. How had that gotten there? Well he was supposed to go shopping for supplies tomorrow. Gojyo must have taken it from a distracted Sanzo and left it there so he wouldn't have to ask for it in the morning. He wondered how Gojyo had managed to slip the gold card from Sanzo's robes without the monk knowing it. He then found himself pondering just how Gojyo had managed to keep Sanzo quiet before smiling and shaking his head...You're getting to be just as bad as Gojyo he told himself closing his eyes. 

wmwmwmw 

Sanzo was really fighting now...Gojyo had had to lace his fingers with Sanzo's and hold both of their arms away from their bodies to maintain his control over the situation. Unfortunately, this just made the both of them concentrate on the sensation in one particular area. The monk was doing everything in his power for Gojyo to speed up and had started to groan so loudly that the kappa had taken to kissing him very deeply swallowing each and every noise the monk was making. They were getting close. Because his hands were busy holding Sanzo down Gojyo tried to help ease the monk's own trouble by bearing his full weight between them, his abs causing some very nice friction. Sanzo made a noise that felt like a whimper as Gojyo pushed his tongue further into his mouth.

His body was getting very tense now and tearing his mouth away from Sanzo he released his right had to reach between them to further service Sanzo as they both rounded the final stretch. Gojyo sped up a little and Sanzo used his free hand to grip the headboard behind him so he could arch more into the kappa's thrusts. Almost there...

wmwmwmw 

Hakkai woke up suddenly when he heard a particularly loud set of noises from next door. He glanced out the window. The sunlight was starting to stream in through the window.

"Hakkai?"

The green eyed demon slayer looked at the bleary-eyed boy next to him. 

"Waz goin on?" Goku murmured sitting up in bed "Izzit breakfast time?"

Hakkai paused for a moment to listen for any further noises next door, and hearing none that would inspire an awkward rescue mission by a certain saru, smiled at Goku "Well, it is almost morning, maybe we can go check if the kitchen is open."

"All right!" Goku beamed becoming more and more awake by the moment. He paused, though, while pulling his boots on.

"Where's Sanzo at?" he inquired. "He was here when I went to sleep..."

Hakkai gave Goku his patented grin again, "He probably would have watched over you with me but it was getting late so Gojyo convinced him to get some sleep."

"Yeah," Goku nodded sagely," We really don't want Sanzo to stay up late, he gets grouchy when he doesn't sleep." Yawning he stretched and reached for his over shirt.

"Well, how about after breakfast you and I go shopping for supplies? We'll leave a note for the others." Hakkai put his monocle in place. "It will give them a few more hours of sleep"

"Okay," Goku agreed as he finished dressing.

Hakkai was pleased that he'd gotten his two friends some time to rest. Goku was right; it wasn't very fun driving with a grouchy Sanzo. He watched, amused, as Goku skipped down the hall reciting his favorite breakfast foods. Ah, Goku's healing powers were a marvel when he was hungry. Hakkai walked down the hall after him. 

wmwmwmw 

Gojyo took long deep breaths as he rolled onto his back. Pulling Sanzo close to his chest he tried to mentally calm his thundering heartbeat. Sanzo murmured something incoherent into the crook of Gojyo's neck and let the kappa draw the blankets over them. Planting a kiss atop the blonde head Gojyo smiled sleepily as he cuddled further into the pillows. It was a good thing Sanzo was already unconscious before the exchange between Goku and Hakkai (the walls really were thin). Knowing the monk, he'd probably have made everyone leave as soon as he found out it was morning, afterglow or not. It was a good thing Gojyo was very good at distracting him. When he had dragged Sanzo out last night he had filched the gold card and left in on the nightstand between Goku and Hakkai's bed. Leave it to Hakkai to understand the hint. He'd have to thank him and apologize for that last shout when he saw him again. He stretched as much as he could without waking his bedmate and settling his arms around the waist of a very content-looking, sleeping monk he settled himself down for a nice long nap.


End file.
